Dirty Bar Bathroom 2point0
by dramcdimples
Summary: The iconic Calzona moment where it all began, but with a twist. Written after 11x05.


**A/N: Okay, so I originally uploaded this post on Tumblr over a year ago. I'm only just getting round to uploading it on here. So, I hope you enjoy it; and to those of you out there that may have read it on Tumblr, then I hope you enjoy it again!**

* * *

Arizona Robbins was well on her way to drunk. She had had a crap day. Literally. A kid came into the ER with multiple injuries after a hit and run and he was rushed to the OR. Once she opened him up and saw the damage, a perforated colon became her number one priority. That was just the beginning of her crappy day. Among his array of internal injuries, he had also sustained a crush injury to his left leg, which meant that she had to share the OR with Calliope Torres.

That on its own had been particularly challenging. After the fateful therapy session where Callie had decided they had to take the time to be free, Callie had moved out and left Arizona with the house - she was the one that wanted the house, after all. Which meant that she only saw Callie at work, or when they were trading off Sofia.

Or in this case, if she was sitting at the opposite end of the bar, drinking and being free, with Meredith Grey.

It wasn't Callie's fault that Arizona was a mess without her. Well, it was, stupid Callie made her fall in love with her, what with her magical smile, and her flowing hair, and that voice, and that body. Stupid Callie. _Crap, I'm staring! But I can't look away. She's so... McSexy. And she so just caught me staring. Crap!_

* * *

She could feel eyes on her. Not just eyes, but _those_ eyes. She would know those eyes anywhere. She chanced a glance in that direction, and she couldn't help but smirk at what she saw. Arizona was giving her what could only be described as heart eyes. Her eyes were glazed over, probably from the amount of alcohol she had consumed, but Callie could see the love and something she couldn't quite pin, behind it. She had missed that look. So much.

When she had decided that she wanted to be free, and have an opportunity to explore herself again, she felt liberated. She had finally chosen to put her own needs above everyone else's, and it had felt great. She found a cosy two bedroom apartment about halfway between the hospital and the house. They agreed upon a schedule for Sofia, and she packed her things and left. They saw each other at work, a passing glance here and there, and when picking up or dropping off Sofia.

Callie hadn't realised how much she actually missed Arizona until today in the OR. When she was paged for a hit and run victim, she got excited, because hit and run most likely meant crush injuries. Those were her favourite, they presented a different challenge from other bone injuries. When she got there and noticed it was a child, her excitement dwindled. She hated working on children. When she saw the butterfly scrub cap, her heart skipped a beat. She hadn't spent longer than five minutes in a room with Arizona since she left three months ago.

After her shift, she decided to hit up Joe's with Meredith, to take a load off. When she spotted Arizona, looking as miserable as she'd ever seen her, the brunette couldn't help but feel a little responsible. Callie knew, at the time, that she had made the right choice for herself, but seeing the blonde now, she could see that it hadn't been so easy for her. But she couldn't think about that right now. Arizona was no longer her problem.

So when she felt those eyes on her, she knew she would have to do something. When she saw just how drunk Arizona was, she knew exactly what to do. She downed the remainder of her drink, and when she spied the blonde headed for the bathroom, she couldn't help the laugh that escaped. _Perfect._

* * *

She had to get out of here. She had been caught staring at Callie like a lovesick teenager, and she had to get away before she made a bigger fool of herself. So she decided, against her better judgement, to head for the bathroom. She'd be safe in there, right? She just needed to take a moment to gather herself, because that smirk on Callie's face when she noticed the staring - or maybe it was that last glass of wine - totally knocked her for six.

When she entered the bathroom, it felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. She had flashbacks to the first time she kissed Callie, in this same bathroom. It was a simpler time back then, it was easy to flirt so shamelessly with the brunette, and just kiss her because she wanted to. She could remember every second of what happened in this dirty bar bathroom.

She could feel the tears building up, but before she could stop them, they were spilling over. She wanted that back. The easiness. The flirtation. The impulsiveness. She wanted Callie back. She stumbled towards the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. _God, Robbins, you're a mess._ She heard the door open behind her, but didn't take much note of it.

That's when she felt it. She would recognise that penetrating gaze anywhere.

"Hey, Peds, right?"

She tried to hold it in, but the alcohol was making it decidedly more difficult. When she turned and saw the amusement clearly written all over Callie's face; and the way she was biting her lip in that oh so appealing way that she had, she couldn't hold it any longer. A torrent of giggles erupted from her throat.

"I'm Calliope Torres, Orthopedics. I've seen you at the hospital. Are you okay?"

She could hear the sincerity in Callie's voice, and it melted her heart a little. She looked into Callie's eyes, and she saw amusement and playfulness. But the one thing that stood out above all else was the love. It was so strong that it knocked her off balance a little. Callie hadn't looked at her like that in the longest time.

It gave her hope that maybe, just maybe, things would be okay.


End file.
